All for Silent Regrets
by Mysterious-Tears
Summary: Serena's world is torn apart when her best friend Suichi Youko Kurama  is taken away from their hometown of Seattle WA, when he moves to France. He returns and the plot thickens who will she choose her first love whom saved her the first time or destiny


_**Silent Regrets… **_

_**By April Needles**_

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own Yu Yu or Sailor Moon.. booo… but I should!! MUHA ha ha ha ha XD

_Warning: ok.. I have planed out this fan fic to a certain degree… and it will be a dark fic!!! Right from the beginning.. it will be!! So you are warned!! _

**A/N**: OK.. hello people!! This is my newest FF and I hope you all enjoy it!! I have steered away from my normal crossover pairing of Yu Yu / Inu.. and decided to make this Sailor Moon /Yu Yu one!! Woohoooo… so oks anyways this story all came to m last night when I was laying in bed and I couldn't sleep.. it just sounded so entertaining that I needed to make it come to life.. so I would really love some feed back on this.. oks? Just let me know what you think.. or if you enjoy it.. well here I go!!

_**Basic story line**_ – It starts off with a very young Shuichi /Kurama … about 12 or so and he lives with his mother and father in Seattle Washington… his childhood friend Serena Tsukino (9) begs him not to move to France when his father gets stationed there.. but sadly he has too , but to reassure her he promises he will come back for her… so he leaves .. but he keeps his word and when his father retires 5 years later they move back to his fathers home town.. Seattle!! But so much has changed.. Serena has changed.. but true to her word to wait there for him she has stayed.. her mother has left.. remarrying and have a son with her knew husband.. Serena stayed with her father that she hates.. all for him.. but now shes tainted.. the school whore.. or so the rumors go.. Shuichi ( now 17) once again becomes her knight in shining armor .. ignoring the rumors… he finds that Serena may be a better friend then even he thought when he finds out that she _** knows**_ his secret… she knows what he is!! And she isn't afraid… actually shes the exact opposite.. shes in love! But sadness strikes her again when she finds out her beloved Shuichi has to move and leave her once again… but this time for good.. his parents are splitting up.. and hes goin with his mother back to Tokyo! She comes to him on his last night there pleading for love! And he realizes he loves her to.. so he gives it to her… only to learn she has a dark secret too.. and this is where my story begins..

**Prologue**: _The part no one knows…_

"Shuichi you cant leave me.. not again" Serena whispered softly to him.. tears silently making there way down her pale cheeks..

Kurama just stood there in that desolate park that they had once played in as children.. his hands in his pockets… Emerald eyes staring into dirt…

"I have to Serena.. my mom is so broken.. I have to leave with her.. im sorry" he stopped speaking as the wind picked up.. blowing his crimson locks about his face… he reached his hand out to tuck them back behind his ears..

He sighed when he heard her sniff.. he rubbed his face with the palm of his hand…

/**what have I done?/**

_ Red… look at her.. shes crying… go comfort her!! _ Youko growled out into their head…

**/ why do you care??? She doesn't even know that you exist …. She would be terrified of us if she found out what we were.. just like everyone else/** he glared down at the ground again.. kicking at a small rock near his foot..

_ Do you really think so little of her Red?? Just look at her.. she waited here for you.. for us… she may not know that I exist.. but I know that she does… I care for her Red.. and I wont say that about many humans_ he paused for a second in there head.. _ give her more credit Red… maybe she does know… she looks at us different then anyone else I've ever seen.. its refreshing.. _

Kurama sighed and finally looked up when he heard her shuddering breath come out..

He froze… his heart along with Youkos stopping..

Serena stood there.. her small body shaking with the efforts of holding in her sobs.. tears running down her face.. her cheeks and nose tinting a soft pink…

Kurama focused his emerald eyes.. her lips trembled..

"Serena…I don't know what to say… I mean I want to stay with you… but my mom couldn't handle it if I did!" he whispered.. but he was sure she had heard him…

Serena glanced at the ground.. " is this about all those rumors?" her small form still shook violently as she tried to stop her sniffles

Kurama's eyes narrowed…

**she actually has the guts to say that.. rumors?? Who is she trying to fool.. we can smell that she's no longer innocent.. /**

_ Red calm down.. I mean its not like we are still innocent?? You don't know what has happened sense we have been gone.. we've only been back for 1 month.. give her time.. and she will tell us.. because its not like we aren't keeping secrets too_

**/But that's different Youko.. we have to keep ours.. we are supposed to be best friends.. she should tell us why people say that about her!! …/**

"Or is this about.. what you are?" Serena's fingers whirled up one of her long pigtails… her eyes welling with more tears..

Kurama's head just turned up at her.. his emerald eyes staring wide.. " what do you mean.. ** what I am?"** he whispered out to her… as he pulled his hands from his pockets.. he rubbed his palms on his pants trying to get ride of the building sweat on them..

Serena glanced up at him… " when we were little.. I saw you walk into the woods.. and I followed you.. I saw you change.. into something.. into something else.." she looked away… shaking her head.. " I thought I was crazy.. but then.. I saw it.. when I would look at you.. I could see him also… when your eyes would change between green and gold… I.. I.. should have asked about it… I should have told you"

She stopped playing with her hair … preferring to pretend to clean her nails…

"You.. saw that?" he breathed out.. " you saw that.. and you still hung around with me.. and waited till I got back?"

Serena let her hands fall as she looked at the ground she nodded… " yes" she whispered…

_ I TOLD YOU RED!!_

**/ SHE KNOWS Youko… yet she still.. is here with us now/** Kurama sighed.. his eyes loosing the grudge they held for her…

"Serena.." he whispered as he stumbled forward… his arms draping around her shoulders pulling her close…

"Im sorry Serena.. for everything… for doubting you.. I shouldn't have ever.. I will come back for you.. I promise!!" he tightened his arms around her pulling her closer to him… breathing in her scent.. while it was true she was no longer pure in body.. her aura was still so refreshing.. and un-tainted.. he didn't understand it…

"Kurama" she whispered the name… it sound sweet rolling from her tongue..

"How do you know my name?" he whispered into her hair.. his breath tickling her skin…

"I heard Youko.. I think that was his name.. tell you it….. please.. don't hate me" she shuddered as if from cold.. she steadied herself by wrapping her arms around his back…

"Beep be Beep BA beep"

Kurama pulled back watching her as she pulled her cell phone out…

"dad" she mumbled..

Kurama smiled softly.. " he wants you home I bet? Hes worried" he stated as he watched her press ignore and shove the phone into her pocket..

"Sure he is" she scathed as she wiped her face..

Kurama took a step nearer her again.. his hand coming up to gently push her chin up.. his eyes meeting her deep blue ones.. " meet me in the same clearing you saw me in when we were young" he whispered.. " and ill let you meet Youko before I go" He pulled away smiling at her again.. but this time he felt better.

Serena grinned at him.. her first real smile in along time.. " of course I will" she waved as she pivoted on her heals and started to run home..

Kurama looked down at his watch as he leaned back against a tree…

_ she'll show Red.. just be patient_ Youko purred out into his mind.. he was more then happy that he was going to get to meet her in person tonight..

"Kurama" a soft voice whispered

she pushed past a short bush and entered the clearing..

Kurama looked up.. his breath hitching in his throat.. Youko having much the same reaction in there mind..

She radiated sheer beauty with her long golden hair hanging down to her hips.. waving around her as she moved.. her lush red lips clashing perfectly against her imperial blue eyes..

She was wearing a pair of light pink Pj's.. a top and bottoms with black sandals on her cute little feet.. even her toes were painted and perfect..

_ she is the most perfect being ever.. human or demon Red_ Youko simply gloated in their head..

**/ I agree Youko/**

Kurama pushed himself away from the tree.. " I'm here Serena" he smiled sweetly at her as he walked closer to her…

"Kurama… you are here.. " she smiled and sat in a small patch of clovers.. " can I ask.. what exactly you are?" she ran her hand over the small patch of cloves.. she loved nature..

Kurama smiled as he sat next to her.. " im an Avatar.. Youko and I.. we are two beings in one body.. I am human.. but he is Silver Spirit Kitsune" he paused and watched her take this in.. he smiled brilliantly when she just blinked at him… **how cute**

"basically hes a fox demon… and when he was killed his soul was ripped from his body.. so he searched until he found a host body to share.. and that's where I come in.." he pulled a clover from the patch and twirled it in his fingers..

"So.. you and him are one?" she looked at him with interest her eyes glowing..

"Yes.. in a way" he chuckled at her face.. she was really very innocent still..

" soo.. do you have any.. powers?? Because its legend that demons.. have powers.. or am I wrong?" she blinked at him.. scratching her chin with a delicate finger..

Kurama laughed out loud his eyes meeting hers.. emerald flashing gold for a brief moment.. making her blush..

"Yes… we do.." he smiled at her still .. this was too much..

"really like what?" she asked.. averting her eyes..

Youko chuckled in their head… he noted how she was still blushing..

"we can control plants.. among many other things.." he smirked at the look she was giving him.. it was something of awe.. " like this.. watch"

He moved his hands over the clover patch they were on… and it started to glow a soft green..

Serena watched in awe as the garden of clovers grew and spread through the whole clearing.. little pink and white flowers popping up everywhere.. she bent down and looked closer.. they were ALL four leaf clovers. !!!

Her mouth opened lightly as honeysuckle wound up the trees and spread through the branches.. then hanging from them.. blowing in a silent breeze… she jumped slightly when a soft "POP" sound echoed through the clearing as rose bushes grew out of nothing encircling the inside of the clearing..

Butter cups growing at the bottom of the multi-colored roses.. she breathed in.. the air was so fresh.. she just breathed and looked around as everything stopped moving…

She turned her head to Kurama.." its beautiful.. what a wonderful power.." she mouthed .. still stunned..

Kurama's eyes sparkled.. " its all for you" he whispered.. " a place you can come when im gone.. no one else will ever be able to set foot in here… but you or I" he looked up at the moon that was showing through some of the taller weeping willows..

Serena started to breath harder.. " i.. don't want you to leave Shuichi.. I mean Kurama!" she looked at him her eyes saying her apologies..

"No need to feel sorry.. its ok" he chuckled his hand going up to ruffle her hair..

_**ahhhh hes treating me like a kid!!! He doesn't think of me as one does he??? Even if hes 3 years older then me.. ahhh –**_ Serena's mind screamed at her..

Kurama reached down and grabbed her hands.. bringing her face to his.. " whats wrong?"

Serena blushed at how close he was.. " um… nothing" she looked away… her eyes landing on a single butter cup…

Kurama let one of his hands free from hers and he tilted his face to hers… " don't lie to me Serena… what's wrong?"

Serena blinked.. would he hate her for how she felt.. they were supposed to be friends right?? And that was it… she was a little girl in his eyes.. and she always would be.. he was so perfect.. he had been with perfect girls… he had dated models over in France for crying out loud!!

"I.. um…you don't want to hear it" she whispered as she looked away..tears coming to her eyes ..

Kurama inhaled a sharp breath when he smelt her tears… " I bet you I would" he said in a soft voice..

Serena blinked at him.. " I love you.. Youko Kurama.. I know you wouldn't feel the same.. but.. I just wanted you to know that" she moved a stray lock of hair behind her ear.. her blue eyes landing on his face… his face showed no emotion..

Then his face softened " but I do feel the same" he whispered.. as he squeezed her hand softly..

Serena gasped and looked up at him… " you do?"

Kurama smiled at her gently.. " we both do"

Serena blushed.. " both?.. You and Youko?" she looked down at their intertwined hands. And her mouth fell open when his hand started to change… it got larger and grew a set of razor sharp claws.. she looked up sharply.. and stopped breathing..

"Youko?" she didn't know what else to say… he was beautiful… like a god…

"Yes Koi.. and I wanted to tell you in person.. that I have cared for you for a long time.. and it has now grown into love" he smiled at her very fox like.. his dazzling white fangs glittering..

she held up her hand and moved it close to him.. ten stopped.. hesitating..

Youko moved his head closer to her hand.. showing her it was ok for her to touch him…

Serena smiled as she moved her hand into his hair… she giggled as she felt the silky hair over her fingers.. she watched the pure silver strands fall through them.. she moved her fingers up and gently she rubbed his ears..

Youko let out a mixed purring sound…

Serena raised an eyebrow.. then giggled.. " I thought you were a fox.. not a cat?"

Youko growled playfully at her.. " I am… but it wasn't a purr it was a mingled growl" he chuckled..

" well it was nice meeting you.. im sure we will again" he smirked as he bent forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips.. then in a bright light Kurama was back.. and his lips were pressed to hers..

Kurama pulled away from a surprised Serena blushing lightly.. " im sorry Youko.. gets like that sometimes" he chuckled lightly

Serena blushed lightly…

**Youko.. why did you do that?/** Kurama fumed in his head..

_ She liked it I bet you _ he beamed in their head..

Serena leaned forward pressing her lips to his again.. catching him off his guard..

_told you Red!! _

Kurama didn't let his surprised stupor last long.. he reached his strong arms around her back pressing her to his chest..

Serena snaked her hands up around his neck… entangling them in his wonderfully wild crimson locks…

She gasped into his mouth when he ran his hands over her back… slightly lifting the back of her shirt.. exposing some of her creamy skin..

Kurama pulled back when he heard her moan into him.. he had to stop.. and he had to stop now.. or he wouldn't be able to control himself..

Niether himself or Youko missed her whimper at the loss of his lips to hers…

"i.. cant.. I have to stop" he tried to think clearly..

Serena's eyes were teary.. and glistening in the moon light.. " why?... why do you have to stop??? Youko Kurama.. please.. I want you to make love to me" she blinked back the tears… a hot blush running up her cheeks..

Kurama's eyes widened.. " you want us to make love to you? Both me and Youko?" he blinked at her.. making sure he had heard her correctly..

Serena nodded her blush darkening..

He leaned forward his hands roaming to her hips.. pulling her close he kissed her passionately… " oks… Koi"

Serena melted into his arms as his strong hands roamed her body… and disappearing under her shirt… she let out a heated gasp as she felt his fingers run over one of her taught nipples..

Kurama pulled back to place searing kisses down her neck.. slowly he brought one hand up to unbutton her shirt.. he smirked as the thin fabric fell from her shoulders..

Serena ran her fingers though his hair as he kissed down her shoulder and collar bone.. making heat pool into her lower body.. she had never felt any of this before..

"Kurama" she whispered… her breath now coming out in short pants…

Youko about flipped in their head when she said their name like that..

_ Red.. torture her.. TORTURE her now.. slowly_ he add as an after thought..

Kurama smirked his eyes flashing gold as he pushed her back gently onto the ground.. the soft bed of cloves cushioning her..

He let his hands roam over her soft creamy skin.. his eyes pouring into hers… it didn't matter to him if she had been with others.. because right now.. she was theirs.. and all theirs..

He lowered his hot mouth to her chest.. making her gasp as he pulled one of her pink nipples into it.. swirling it with his tongue… his hands running down her stomach.. one of them disappearing into her pants.. and slipping under her wet panties.. his eyes widened a bit when he felt the damp fabric…

A low growl erupted from his chest when the smell of her heat hit his delicate nose.. making his mouth water and his pants tighten..

Kurama placed soft kisses on her chest as his fingers ran over her sex.. playing with the sticky heat..

He sat back looking down at her as she blushed ad panted.. she was beautiful.. like a fallen angel.. with her golden hair fanned out behind her… he watched her chest rise and fall with each breath..

He pulled his fingers away from her ..bringing them to his mouth he sucked them clean.. then he let his hands move and pulled her pants clear off..

Serena shivered as he looked at her body… scanning every inch of her.. well not every inch.. she blushed

Kurama smirked as he lowered his body down .. pressing kisses to her stomach and burning a path further down..

He attacked her thigh with warm breathy kisses.. as he spread her legs apart…

_ Red… shred those wet panties now!!_

Kurama smirked.. for once he was more then happy to oblige Youko…

In one swoop of his hands…. Now claws.. the thin fabric was gone.. he smiled as she was fully exposed now…

Serena shuddered again…

"Don't worry Koi.. I will be gentle" he whispered as he let his tongue run over her core once.. tasting her..

Kurama's insides purred in pleasure.. she tasted heavenly… he brought Youko closer to the surface so he could taste her as well…

Serena gasped in sudden pleasure.. then started to whimper as soon as it was gone.. "Kurama.. don't.. don't tease me" she whined in a soft voice… that was music to their ears..

_ fine Red.. give her what she wants ….. this time_

Kurama didn't need to be told twice… he pulled her closer to him by her hips.. her strong clawed hands holding her firmly to his mouth..

His tongue delving into her tasting her more fully…

Using his thumbs he held her open as he ran is tongue forcefully over her clit.. then bringing it into his mouth he sucked on it rolling it around gently with his tongue..

Serena moaned out under his attention.. her legs quivered as she tried to move her hips… wanting to add to the delightful friction…

Kurama released her clit and pushed her hips more firmly to the ground… he was loving how responsive his little bunny was.. it was like she had never been touch before..

"nah ah my little bunny.. I want to tease you" he let his voice drip out sensually..

Serena whimpered as she let her head fall back onto the soft ground… "hhaa haaa.. o-ok" she panted slightly..

Kurama smirked as he slowly pushed a finger inside of her… he watched her reaction to this..

Her hands tightened in his crimson locks… trying to push his head to her body..

He smirked at this.. **/ forceful little thing isn't she Youko/** he chuckled…

Kurama slowly added another finger… spreading her more. She was incredibly tight.. so he needed to loosen her a bit so it wouldn't hurt her as much.. he was very well endowed.. and Youko was even worse..

He lowered his head to her heat once more.. licking at her clit… then sucking at it… he started to move his fingers inside her.. spreading them to feel her wet walls…

Serena screamed out in pleasure as her hands tightened into fist in his hair…

He sped up his actions as he slowly released her hips.. letting her match the thrust of his fingers…

He could tell she was close it wouldn't take long for his expert touches to push her over the edge… he started to move faster as he felt her fall over the edge.. her walls constricting around his fingers.. pulling them in deeper..

She screamed out as her back arched in pleasure.. "Kurama.. don't stop…" she moaned his name…

Kurama's pants became painful as she asked him for more.. he lapped at her juices as they ran down his finger and dripped onto her legs..

He moved faster and faster.. until he felt her start to come down from her orgasm.. … he sat back up.. and smiled at her.. leaning down he kissed her flushed red lips..

Serena blushed.. she could taste herself on his lips… and it excited her..

Kurama sat back and slowly he removed his clothing… when he was done .. he watched her look him over.. and he smirked somewhat cockily as he saw her want..

Serena just watched his muscles ripple under his skin as he moved closer to her.. his perfectly toned body… all tan and gorgeous….

Serena opened her arms in welcome as he moved ontopof her.. spreading her legs open once again.. he slowly pushed his tip to her.. kissing her lips softly he slowly pushed the rest of the way into her…

He felt her tighten around him.. and he pulled back watching her.. he moved his arms into a more comfortable position for holding himself up..

She smiled at him sweetly.. running her hands down his back.. she delighted in the way she felt his body shiver to this… leaning up she kissed him softly.. her tongue licking at his lips..

Kurama kissed her back as he slowly pulled most of the way out of her .. then he thrust back in.. making her break their kiss in a loud moan that filled the clearing… ..

She looked from his face to the stars… the moon was shining brightly.. her nails scratching at his back…

She moaned out as he continued moving in and out of her.. she blinked and panted.. staring at him as he started to glow.. "Youko?" she whispered…

Youko smirked as he felt her tighten around him.. her face contorting in pleasure from the sudden movements..

"ahhh" Her nails dug into his tanned skin.. leaving scratches in their wake as he started to move…

"We love you Koi" he whispered to her as he kissed her lips.. moving her onto her side he continued to fuck her.. one of his clawed hands going down to rub her clit firmly..

She screamed out as he pounded into her..

"Youko!!"

Kurama held her to his body… " I will miss you Serena.."

Serena clung to his side.. her clothing back on now.. " I wish I could go with you" she whispered to him..

" I would love that.. both of us would.. but your father would be sad if you left.. your all he has now"… he sighed..

Serena laughed nervously for a second.. " im sure her would.."

Kurama looked over at her ** Youko what do you think she means by that?/**

_I don't know.. we should find out before we leave_

**/ but this moment is to perfect… lets ask later/**

_ ok Red.. later_ he purred out.. he hadn't been this happy in a long time.. and he wasn't going to let anything ruin it..

"Serena… would you like to eat dinner tomorrow night with my mother and I?? .. we are going out to eat before we leave.." he pulled her closer.. cuddling her under the stars..

Serena smiled.. " of course.. I would love to…" with that said she pulled away and moved over to strattle his hips.. she smiled down at him then she leaned forward laying her head on his firm chest… " I love you Youko Kurama.. and don't worry.. your secret is safe with me…"

Kurama sighed again.. they were already sitting at the restaurant… where was she…

"Shuichi where is Serena?" his mother asked softly..

Kurama turned to her.. " I don't know.. she said she would be here…" he looked down sadly again..

She reached her hand out and touched his.. " its ok..we have a bit of time.. you can go get her if you want?"

Kurama smiled.. " thank you mom" he kissed her cheek softly before he got up and walked out of the doors… heading for her house..

Serena looked up at the man in front of her… " stop please.. I have somewhere to be!!" she sobbed… as she fell to her knees… the silk black skirt that she had chose to wear for dinner with Kurama riding up her thighs as she did so..

He stared down at her.. a huge wicked grin on his face.. an empty beer bottle in his hand.. "come give me a kiss"

Serena looked around for a way out… not tonight.. not now!!

The man walked over to her angrily.. " I said now!!!!" he screamed as he brought his hand up with the bottle still in it.. bringing it down on her face…

"ahhhh.. stop.. please!" she cried as blood started to form on her face from the glass shattering…

the shards glittered in the TV light as they fell to the ground..

The man stalked closer to her grabbing her by her hair he threw her on the table… ravaging her small body.. tarring her clothing from her chest.. leaving it hanging in ribbons from the crying girl… he reached under h skirt pulling her panties ripping them off..

Serena screamed.. as the man unzipped his pants… allowing his erection out… she pushed at him…

"STOP… please!!! DAD.. STOP!!"

Kurama stopped in front of her house.. all the lights were out… except a small flicker of light… it must have been the TV..

He walked to the door and was about to knock.. when he heard something.. he pressed his ear to the door….

"_please.. stop.. don't.. fuck me… please!!!"_

He growled.. that was Serena's voice… he quickly opened the door.. making sure he was very quite..

In a flash he was in the TV room and what he saw made his eyes bleed red…

Serena was pressed to the far corner of the dining table… her arms wrapped around him to hold herself up… .. her clothing was torn up.. and she was bleeding..

Her eyes landed on Kurama.. and for the first time sense her dad had attacked her that night.. she started to cry…

"_Kurama"_ she mouthed silently..

Kurama had had enough.. and in less then a second he had her father by the back of his shirt as he pulled him off of the broken girl…

Serena didn't make a noise as she fell to the ground..

Kurmam pinned the man up against the wall… " why would you do suck a thing to your little girl.. you have 1 second to answer you filth" he spit.. his eyes flashing between gold and emerald…

The older man had no answer.. he squirmed against the wall as his bladder released… and he passed out in fear and drunkenness ..

Kurama growled as he threw him to the ground.. a loud "snap" echoing around the room… both his legs were broken…

Kurama turned around and walked over to Serena… she hadn't moved at all sense she hit the ground.. her hands covering her face….

He bent down.. he reached out his and touching her exposed shoulder..

She shoved him away..

He looked at her surprised. then he saw her eyes..

They looked at him with hatred.. and anger.. " why!!! Why Kurama??? Why did you have to come here?" she cried bringing her hands back she started to hit him.. tears running down her face…

Kurama just sat there letting her hit him for a second before her grabbed her wrist..

"Serena" he said.. his voice laced with sadness.. " why didn't you tell me??? All those rumors.. none of them are true.. it was your dad.. the whole time?"

Serena looked up at him… her eyes full of self loathing.. " yes.. it was him the whole time.. it was so much easier to let people think I was a whore.. then for them to know the truth… it hurt so bad.. when you heard those rumors.. and believed them.. you tried not to show it.. but you looked at me different after that…" she turned away.. " I didn't want you to know.. Kurama.. this was my dirty little secret… I never wanted you to see it" she cried harder.. her face wet and sticky with blood and tears..

Kurama brought her face to his.. as he changed into Youko.. turning her face to the side he slowly started to lick her cuts…

"what.. what are you doin?"

Youko growled softly.. " don't move love.. im healing you.. my saliva has certain healing abilities.." he continued to lick them until then were fully healed not even a scar left behind…

Serena glanced over at her father.. not caring that he was hurt.. " what do I do now?"

Kurama growled.. " don't even look at him.. he doesn't deserve that even" he pulled her into his arms as he stood up… " your going to you mothers" he said as he changed back into Kurama…

He walked out the door with Serena in his arms…

"but.."

Kurama cut her off with a soft kiss.. " not a choice love" then he sped off taking to the buildings.. jumping.. almost flying through he air.. he would be in Tacoma within minutes.. and he knew it…

_**After this part of the story-**_Kurama takes her to her mothers in Tacoma Washington and he leaves her promising her to visit sometime.. so he leaves and goes to Tokyo… shortly after he leaves Serena finds a cat being kicked around.. and she saves it… this cat Informs her of who she is.. and her Story as Salior moon begins.. along the way she finds the other scouts.. and well you know how that story goes.. she meets Darein.. and then Rini.. now shes torn between her old love and her destined love… Kurama on the other hand gets enrolled in the services of Koenma and becomes friends with the other Detectives… but things slow and he needs a hobby.. so what better to choose then one that lets him use his silky voice… he and the other spirit detectives start a band.. and soon become the biggest thing in Japan.. and this.. is where we start next time.. so till then!!

**A/N**: there it is!!! The beginning of my story.. and how Kurama and Serena know each other… was it ok??? Did I confuse anyone??? If you have any questions.. just ask and I will be more then happy to help… thx again r&r )


End file.
